


if i only ever dance with pine trees (that's fine with me)

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Child of Two Greek Gods Alexander, Dryad JT, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Language of Flowers, M/M, Magical Realism, Multi, Naiad Tyson, Nymphs & Dryads, character gets injured but not fatally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: Alexander is on his way to Olympus and has to stop in Florissant to rest. What he finds instead might be better than getting his prophecy.





	if i only ever dance with pine trees (that's fine with me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stromesquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/gifts).

> thank you to s for betaing this story! as always, if you or anyone you know is in this story, please click away now.
> 
> title of this story comes from chloe moriondo's [kalmia kid.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXj4Rn-nEv0)
> 
> i hope you love it stromesquad!!!

JT loves his life, he does. Every morning he wakes up and comes out of his favorite tree, making sure nothing’s happened to the branches during the night. There was a storm the previous night, which means he’s got his work cut out for him, fixing the trees whose branches broke and the plants that were overwatered. Tyson will be happy, he thinks as he slides his hand up the tree trunk, beginning to mend what he can reach. The lake’s water has been receding, and the storm will help replenish it.

There’s a little spot that looks like it needs love, JT thinks, so he grows a bush of Asters, bright purple and happy. He smiles, picking one of the smaller flowers and taking the leaves off. He walks to the lake to see Tyson who, as always, is waiting at the edge with a smile. 

“Hello,” JT says softly, kneeling down to press a kiss to Tyson’s temple. “How is your lake?”

Tyson hums. “It rained last night. My fish are forever grateful, thank Gods,” he grins. He looks down at the flower in JT’s hand and his cheeks flush dark blue. “Is that for me?”

“Yes it is. I found a patch of grass that needed love, and I thought of you,” JT smiles, tucking the flower behind Tyson’s ear. JT smiles, sitting down more comfortably on the sand. 

The forest and the lake are far enough away from civilization that JT and Tyson remain undisturbed most of the time. There’s a stray traveler that passes through every once in a while, and JT’s favorite thing to do is help them before they settle down for the night. He’ll make apples appear in trees, edible berries pop up in bushes. The ability to help someone camp in his forest after he knows the person won’t be of any harm is his favorite. 

“I heard from the turtle that a traveler is set to make way in the next day or so,” Tyson says, resting his head on his forearms to glance up at JT. JT stiffens—even though he loves helping people, his forest comes first, and so does his Tyson.

“From whom did the turtle hear this?” JT asks. Tyson rests a hand on JT’s thigh, his skin silky smooth and warm from the summer sun heating the water. His thumb rubs circles over JT’s skin, soothing his nerves.

“A chickadee flew past and saw him. They wanted to make sure to tell an animal that knew me so I could let you know, love,” Tyson says. JT nods, a little jerkily. “Go along with your day, and he should be here by sundown. From what the chickadee saw, they said he seemed harmless.”

“How you trust the word of a turtle, I will never know,” JT says, smiling a little when Tyson hits him gently.

“Hey now, the turtle has never steered me wrong before. You just don’t like them because they eat your leaves—” Tyson raises an eyebrow, grinning triumphantly when JT turns his head. “You know that I’m right.”

“Maybe so,” JT says archly, flushing when Tyson leans up to press a kiss to JT’s cheek.

“The chickadee says that the traveller is good people. Gave some of his food to them when they landed near,” Tyson says, cupping JT’s cheek. “Leave the worrying for when there’s something to worry about, okay?”

JT leans into Tyson’s touch, turning his head to kiss Tyson’s palm. “Okay. I love you,” he says, nodding.

“Forever and always,” Tyson says, and JT watches as Tyson sinks back into the water. He smiles, and then goes along with his day.

-x-

JT’s back at the water when he sees the stranger. A lean man carrying two bags on his back, looking rather exhausted, JT thinks.

“I wonder if that’s him,” Tyson says. “Do you want to go meet him? See if he’s okay?”

JT shakes his head. “I wanna watch him for a little while. I’m still nervous.”

“Don’t be, JT,” Tyson says. “We can protect ourselves, and he looks harmless.”

“Still, you can never be too sure,” JT says. Tyson smiles, shaking his head.

“You will worry yourself to death one day, and I will be loath to see it,” Tyson says. JT flushes green, and Begonias begin to pop up next to him. Tyson’s expression softens, and he pulls himself out of the water to sit down next to his dryad. “There’s nothing wrong with being afraid, but do not go and run him out of the forest because you’re afraid of what he _might_ do.”

“Of course, you’re right,” JT nods. Tyson turns JT’s head to face him, and then presses a soft kiss to his lips. “When did you become so wise?”

“I’ve always been this wise, you just never listen,” Tyson grins. JT scowls, but leans in to kiss Tyson again. “I love you, my dear.”

“Always and forever,” JT rests his forehead against Tyson’s and gets up to go check on the weary traveller.

-x-

Alexander is scared, to say the least. It’s almost dark, he has no food, and he’s exhausted from traveling all day. A bird had flown down and when Alexander realized the bird had been talking to him, he had given them the last of his muffin. In return, they had given him directions to a forest not six miles west. The bird had said that as long as he was kind to his surroundings, he would be allowed to reside for the night.

He is elated once he finds the forest, eager to find a nice place to lie down and sleep. He walks through the forest, setting down his bags once he finds a comfortable spot, away from the elements of the weather. Alexander sits with his back against a tree trunk and takes out his ukulele. He should really find something to eat, some berries or fish, but he rests and sings a song.

The song he sings is of love, and his thanks to the leaves, to the trees, the flowers and the bees. Alexander attracts quite a crowd of animals. A hare, birds, foxes, and squirrels all seem to take a break from their day for a moment to listen to Alexander sing. It’s like the flowers turn to face him as well, to listen to his tune.

When he finishes his song, the hare jumps in his lap, making Alexander laugh. 

“Well, hello,” Alexander says, petting the hare’s fur gently. “Thank you for letting me stay.”

He looks around, having not realized that the sun had gone down in the time Alexander he’d taken to sing. “Well, little hare, this seems like a problem. It’s night and I don’t have food.”

_I can help you look!_ The hare says, hopping off his lap. Alexander laughs, and thanks his new friend, getting up to begin looking for food.__

Somehow, he doesn’t have to walk far to find an apple tree heavy with fruit that wasn’t there before, though when he looks around, he doesn’t see anyone. He takes an apple, thanks the tree, and walks back to where he’d laid his things down.

-x-

The next day, Alexander plans to explore more of the forest. He picks more apples from the tree before he goes. The hare had said something about a lake, and Alexander would love to take a dip in the water. 

However, everywhere he walks, he feels like he’s being watched. The hare had stayed with him through the night in return for slices of his apple, which he happily provided. He’s the son of Artemis, he grew up learning how to be kind to animals, even when he had to hunt them for food.

_There are spirits here, guarding the forest and the lake,_ the hare says, hopping along beside him. _Be careful, as they’re vastly overprotective of what’s theirs._

Alexander nods and continues walking until he reaches the lake. He takes off his shoes and kneels down on the sand. “I call upon the spirit of the water.”

A beautiful creature rises from the water, swimming to the edge of the lake. He has blue green skin, dark blue curly hair, and eyes as blue as sapphires. “Who are you?” the creature asks, his head tilting to the side. His expression is curious, neither angry nor anxious. Alexander smiles.

“I am Alexander, son of Artemis and Apollo. I am on my way to Olympus, but I have stopped to rest. I was wondering if I could swim in your lake?” Alexander asks, folding his hands in his lap to keep himself from reaching out and touching the naiad.

“Of course, thank you for asking for permission,” the creature says. “I am Tyson, the water spirit of Florissant, if you were wondering.”

“Thank you, Tyson,” Alexander nods and stands, stripping out of his clothes.

Tyson flushes, looking away. He swims backwards, settling on a rock to sunbathe. “What brings you to Florissant?”

_ _ _ _“I’m on my way to Olympus,” Alexander says, walking into the lake, humming as the warm water hits his skin. “To see my parents, to give me purpose in life.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You don’t have purpose?” Tyson asks, dipping his feet back in the water. He turns his face toward the sun, seeming to bask in the sunlight._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m twenty-five and i’ve just come into my powers. I was surprised when I was walking home from work and a dog started to speak to me,” Alexander says. “I’m a child of two Gods, I should have purpose.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’ll find it,” Tyson says. “Are you sure you need to go all the way to Denver to find it?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I couldn’t find it where I was. So I moved away from Vancouver, and I couldn’t find it where I ended up, either. I don’t know, maybe I was meant to be doing something special,” Alexander says. Tyson smiles._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What is ‘special,’” he says, holding out his hand to produce a ball of water. “Is this ‘special?’ I just take care of my lake. Nothing big, nothing important, I just put love into the things that need me.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That _is_ special. You’re needed,” Alexander shrugs. Tyson smiles and pats the spot on the rock next to him. Alexander sighs and swims over. “You’re wanted.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That is true,” Tyson nods. “So is JT. But that doesn’t mean you aren’t.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m sorry, who is JT?” Alexander asks, pulling himself up to sit on the rock. When he glances over, Tyson looks… like a human. Curly brown hair, a nice smile, and tanned skin._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“The spirit who guards the woods, who takes care of the trees and flowers that grow here,” Tyson says. “He’s been watching over you, making sure you won’t cause harm.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I would never,” Alexander splutters. “This isn’t my place, I don’t, these plants are living things. Why would I ever hurt something so beautiful?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tyson grimaces, his gaze sad as he looks off into the forest. “Not everyone who passes through here has the kindest intentions, or are as pure of heart as you are.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alexander wonders exactly what Tyson means, how he and JT had been hurt before. The thought makes him ill, if he’s being honest. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m sorry,” Alexander says, because that’s all he can say, all he can do. “I can go fight them, if you want.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“There’s no point. He’s gone and we’re safe now,” Tyson says, smiling sadly at Alexander. “We lost a lot of trees, and it took a while to get the pollution out of the lake, but it’s better. We’re okay now.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _A flash of anger hits Alexander. “Who? Why?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“We know not why people do what they do,” Tyson says. “We can only make it better. The animals have come back at least.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“The hare has stayed by my side since I arrived,” Alexander says, smiling at the shore where the hare is helping himself to an apple laid on Alexander’s clothing. Tyson smiles._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Was that you who I heard sing last night?” Tyson asks, and Alexander flushes, nodding. “It was wonderful, you have an incredible voice.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Thank you,” Alexander says, knocking their shoulders together. “Tell me about JT.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Well,” Tyson begins, his face going soft. “He’s a wood spirit, taking care of trees after bad storms. He can make plants appear, and he can mend broken branches, if it seems as if the tree is in pain.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alexander thinks back to last night, when he’d found an apple tree out of nowhere, when he’d absolutely needed food. “Can he make apple trees appear?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yes,” Tyson says with a knowing smile. “Like I said, he’s been watching over you for a while, more or less assessing you.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Assessing me?” Alexander asks._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“To make sure you’re not harmful. And if you want to know what he thinks, I think you already have your answer,” Tyson says. “Go on, get out of the water before your skin prunes any more than it already has.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alexander looks at his wrinkled fingers and sun kissed skin. He really should get under cover before his skin fully burns, and he’s getting cold. He thanks Tyson for the talk and swims back to shore._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“JT isn’t all thorns, that I can promise you,” Tyson calls, and Alexander smiles. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“If I should meet him, I'll tell him you said so,” Alexander waves, watching Tyson disappear back under the water._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alexander walks to shore and towels off, then puts his clothes back on. “Fire,” he says to himself. “I should build a fire.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He walks back into the forest and picks up little sticks and leaves. He doesn’t want to take too much, because the forest is not his to take from, and he wants to be careful after the story Tyson told him. He doesn’t want to harm the trees at all._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He’s in the middle of deciding whether or not he should pick up the bigger branch when he hears a voice._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You really should use better wood,” someone says from behind Alexander. Alexander curses and turns around, dropping everything in his arms._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Who’s there?” Alexander asks, looking around, until he looks up in the trees. There, he sees a creature sitting on a branch, leaning against the tree trunk. His skin is as green as the leaves, and his hair maybe a bit lighter. “You’re JT.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I am, and you’re going to catch a cold if you don’t make a fire,” JT says archly. Alexander flushes._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I don’t want to break what isn’t mine,” Alexander says. “I thought this would be okay for kindling.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You were just in the lake, you need something to keep you warm,” JT climbs down from the tree. He holds out his hands and produces good sized branches, the kind that will keep you warm for a while. JT hands them to Alexander, raising his eyebrows._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alexander flushes, taking the branches. “Thank you so much.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’re welcome,” JT looks down, his cheeks darkening. “What brings you to Florissant?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m going to Olympus to find purpose,” Alexander says, walking back to the beach where the hare is waiting. JT falls into step with him, carrying the smaller sticks and leaves. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What purpose are you looking for?” JT asks._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Life,” Alexander says. “Everyone has a purpose except me.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That isn’t true. You have purpose, you just haven’t seen it yet. Take me for example. It took me ages to realize that I was meant to come here, to watch over Florissant’s forest. To fall in love with Tyson. Maybe part of your purpose was you coming here,” JT says, setting down the kindling on the shore. “Here.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alexander looks over to JT and sees that he’s holding out a beautiful violet flower. “It’s--it’s incredible.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It’s an Iris xiphium. It symbolizes hope,” JT smiles, tucking the flower behind Alexander’s ear. The flower’s stem grows and coils around his hair, securing it in place. “I just think you could use some right now. It will stay until you find your true happiness.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Thank you,” Alexander flushes. “That’s very kind of you.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’re special, Alexander,” JT says, looking off into the lake, at Tyson sunbathing on the rock. “Whatever you end up doing, whoever you meet, they’re lucky to have you in their life.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alexander’s heart clenches as he looks at JT. “Thank you.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He wants..._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He wants so much, so much that he can’t have. JT and Tyson are together and happy and Alexander’s a child of two Gods without a purpose. He wants the happiness they share, the comfort of this place, but he knows he doesn’t belong. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I should go,” Alexander says, standing up. JT furrows his eyebrows, though he nods._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“May you find what you need in your journey,” JT says. Alexander nods. He can’t really bring himself to look at JT, and he can’t bring himself to look at Tyson. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Love will come later. He doesn’t need to think about JT and Tyson, however wonderful they may be. They have each other, and don’t need him._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He finds the road outside of Florissant quickly, it doesn’t take him long to get to Denver either. Alexander takes a deep breath as he shoulders his bag, looking up at the doors to the Denver Museum of Nature and Science. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _This is it, he thinks. He’ll get his purpose, and live his life happily. No more desk jobs that leave him feeling like he should be doing more._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _But still…_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He thinks back to the forest, and the warm feeling he got when he saw JT and Tyson interacting with the plants and the water._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alexander wishes he belonged somewhere like that. To be important to something, or someone like that._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He pushes those thoughts out of his mind and walks in._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _-x-_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The best part about Olympus being in a museum in Denver is that he can access it easier than if Olympus were in a place out of reach like New York City. It gives Alexander the ability to talk to his parents when he needs them. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The not-so-amazing part is that every single God watches over him all the time._ _ _ _

“_Ooh!_” Aphrodite almost squeals out when he walks into the Greek History room. She’s gorgeous, taking her form from the painting on the wall. “Artemis, Apollo, your son is here, and it looks like he’s in _love._”

_Of course,_ Alexander thinks. Of _course_ the goddess of love _would_ know that he’s got feelings. He tries not to roll his eyes, dropping his bag to let Aphrodite embrace him

_ _ _ _“Hello darling, how are you? How was the trip?” she says, kissing his forehead._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“The trip was good. I walked through the Forest of Florissant to get here, and I met the naiad and dryad there. I think they’re my friends,” Alexander smiles, soft. Aphrodite raises an eyebrow, cupping the flower that’s curled in his hair._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Is that where you got this? Only the purest of heart can even see the spirits of Florissant, and it seems like they’re really taken with you,” she smiles. Alexander furrows his eyebrows._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m not following. He gave it to me as a symbol of hope,” Alexander says, reaching up to touch the flower, trying to ignore how his heart is beating way too fast for his liking. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“When given as a gift, it means a great deal of admiration with deep sentiments. You must mean something special to him,” Aphrodite smiles._ _ _ _

“I--I didn’t know that,” Alexander says, and is about to ask her to explain more when Artemis walks up. Aphrodite gives him a look that means _we’ll talk later._

_ _ _ _“Alexander,” Artemis says, nodding at her son, and Alexander’s face softens. Her brown hair is in a braid crown, twisting on her head. She’s beautiful, and Alexander wishes he could see her more often than he gets the chance to._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Mom,” he says, walking forwards to hug his mother. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What brings you to Olympus?” she asks, wrapping her arms around him. “Not that it isn’t always a blessing to see my son.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I wanted to ask for my prophecy,” Alexander says. “I’m twenty-five, I’m ready to fulfill it.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Alexander, it’s not that simple,” she begins, but is cut off by Demeter walking in, face pale._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Something’s wrong in Florissant. The dryad.” She’s shaking. Alexander’s blood runs cold, and he pulls away from his mother. “He’s hurt.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“JT,” he says to his mother. “I have to go.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Artemis smooths down Alexander’s hair and smiles. “Go. You’re needed there.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“They need me now, but I don’t know how to get there quick enough,” Alexander frets. “What do I do, Mom?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Use these,” Hermes walks into the room before taking off his shoes and handing them to Alexander. “You’ll be able to fly and reach Florissant easily.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Alexander takes the shoes, smiling at Hermes. “Thank you, thank you so much,” he says, and runs out of the room._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _-x-_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Flying is easy once you get the hang of it, but unfortunately, it takes Alexander longer than he’d like. It’s like running, except for how it’s not like that at all. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _After many aborted attempts at getting up into the air, he flies to Florissant._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“JT?” he calls, weaving in between trees, trying to find the hurt dryad. “JT!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“He’s over here,” a voice calls, and they sound terrified. Alexander follows the voice and his heart falls to his stomach when he sees JT, grimacing and bleeding green onto the forest floor. Tyson’s changed into his human form, and he looks a wreck, and Alexander’s heart aches as he tries not to panic. “He’s hurt. The person who polluted the water and cut down trees set up bear traps trying to catch animals, and I thought JT had found them all, but he didn’t. His leg is stuck in the trap and he’s hurt, Alexander. I don’t know what to do.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I do. Okay, let me do something,” Alexander kneels down onto the ground next to JT. He looks at the bear trap. “The good news is that I can fix this.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tyson sniffs, petting JT’s hair to keep him calm, though it seems to be more of a coping mechanism than anything. “You can?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yes. The bad news is that it’s going to hurt really bad,” Alexander says, trying not to look at the pained expression on JT’s face. “Most likely JT’s leg is broken.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Fuck,” JT winces, eyes squeezed shut. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It’s okay, JT, I’m going to take care of you, okay?” Alexander says. “I need you to hold onto Tyson’s hand.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _JT does as Alexander asks, his grip like a vice, and Alexander nods. “I’m going to take this off of you, so I’m also need you to take a deep breath on the count of three, okay? One, two, three—” Alexander grasps the sides of the bear trap and opens it._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Shit,” JT says, curling into Tyson. “Oh my Gods, that hurt.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You did really well, JT, I’m almost done. Deep breath, okay?” Alexander holds his hands over the cuts on JT’s leg and takes a deep breath in. He feels the bone move back into place and the cuts scar over. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _JT groans, his body tensing before he relaxes. “Fuck.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m sorry, but your leg is better,” Tyson says, pressing a kiss to JT’s hair. Alexander nods, taking his hands away from JT’s leg._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Thank you,” JT says quietly. “I don’t know what I would’ve done had you not been here.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I came back as soon as I heard,” Alexander says. “I didn’t want anything to happen to you.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“But you left,” Tyson says, and Alexander’s heart clenches, feeling guilty. “Without even saying goodbye.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I left because everything I want is right here and you two already had each other,” Alexander says. “I didn’t think you’d even want me to stay.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tyson smiles, leaning forward to card his fingers through Alexander’s hair. “Of course we want you too,” he says. “Of course we do.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _When Tyson pulls his hand away, the Iris falls out. Alexander looks down at the flower on the ground, and back up at JT._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh,” Alexander says. His voice is a little breathless, and JT smiles, gentle and tired but bright._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’re meant to be here, Alexander. Even if you leave, you’ll always be with us,” JT says, reaching his hand out for Alexander to take. Holding JT’s hand feels like laying in the softest grass on a wonderful summer day. Alexander looks up at Tyson, who’s smiling bright._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’d like to kiss you, if that’s okay,” Tyson says, and Alexander nods. Tyson leans in and presses his lips to Alexander’s, and all of a sudden, Alexander’s full of warmth, like sliding into a bath after a hard day at work._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That was... wow,” Alexander says when he pulls away. Tyson ducks his head and laughs._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“We’d like you to stay, if that’s okay,” JT says. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’d like that.” Alexander smiles._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ **EPILOGUE:** _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tyson loves his life, he does. He wakes up in between JT and Alexander, and he’s immediately full of warmth and love. “Guys, I’ve got to get to work.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“The fish can last another quarter of an hour without you,” JT mumbles, face buried in Tyson’s neck. Alexander chuckles, wrapping his arms around Tyson._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“They can, but I’ll get an earful later in the day from them. They’re very possessive of their Tyson,” Alexander says sleepily. JT makes a noise, and Tyson smells what’s definitely a Hyacinthe budding at the head of the bed. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“He’s our Tyson,” JT says, and Tyson can hear the pout in his voice. Tyson hums, running his fingers through JT’s hair._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Jay, don’t be jealous,” Tyson chuckles._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“He can’t help it,” Alexander says, pressing a kiss to the back of Tyson’s neck. “He loves us too much.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah, he does. How did we get so lucky?” Tyson grins._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That’s what I’ve been saying since I met you both,” Alexander says. “Sleep, you can work later.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _So he does._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Flower languages:  
Aster: love, trusting  
Begonia: fear, a person expecting the worst  
Iris xiphium: be true to yourself, hope, when given as a gift it has rich sentiments.  
Hyacinth (yellow): jealousy


End file.
